Saintpaulia ionantha. 
xe2x80x98EverHarmonyxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of African Violet plant, botanically known as Saintpaulia ionantha, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98EverHarmonyxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was referred to during the breeding and selection process by the designation xe2x80x98R 28/4xe2x80x99 and is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the inventor, Reinhold Holtkamp, Sr., in the controlled breeding program in Nasvhille, Tenn. The female, or seed parent was a cultivar designated xe2x80x98P 40/9 white muflo. Biexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male, or pollen parent was a cultivar designated xe2x80x98Q 6/2xe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98P 40/9 white muflo. Biexe2x80x99 was produced from plants derived from African Violet seeds insulated for six years in a weightless environment in space on the Long Duration Exposure Facility.
In comparison to the instant plant, the female parent is a cultivar having white flowers without the light green edge, compact and multiflorescent. The male parent is a cultivar having purple-red flowers with white edges, semi-double, frilled, and non-multiflorescent.
xe2x80x98EverHarmonyxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Nashville, Tenn. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by leaf cuttings, as performed by me at Nashville, Tenn., has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
xe2x80x98EverHarmonyxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Nashville, Tenn. and Haffen, Germany under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98EverHarmonyxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this African Violet as a new and distinct cultivar:
1) Multiflorescence trait;
2) A single crown will grow as large as 30-40 cm in diameter;
3) Strong, upright flower stems curving slightly toward the center;
4) Single violet-shaped, white to very light pink flowers with darker pink in the center and around some edges ending with a finely frilled greenish edge, which can be up to 2-3 mm particularly on the 2 smaller petals;
5) Each plant carries 10-14, and sometimes more, upright flower stems each of which carries 13-18, and sometimes more, flowers;
6) Long-lasting, non-dropping flowers;
7) Vigorous and compact growth;
8) Plant saleable 12-13 weeks after potting;
9) Seed capsules are visible above the petals;
10) Medium-green, wavy and serrated, oval to heart-shaped leaves; and
11) After maturity the flowers dry off, and remain on the peduncle without becoming infected by Botrytis.
The new cultivar is most similar to xe2x80x98EverLovexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/046,748). Both cultivars have the same parents and display the multiflorescence trait, have the same extra large growth habit and same type leaves and flower shape with the greenish edge. However, xe2x80x98EverLovexe2x80x99 has bright purplish-red flowers with a wide light pink edge and finely frilled greenish edge and dark green leaves whereas xe2x80x98EverHarmonyxe2x80x99 has bi-colored white to very light pink flowers with darker pink center and edges and medium green leaves.